Reaper
Biography Mysterious Origins Very little is known about the man called the Reaper. Even his real name is a mystery. He has no known associates that are close enough to him to hold any vital information about his past. What is known is that at some point he received the Super Soldier Serum and expert training in the art of warfare. He is a highly skilled combatant with almost no equal. Also known is that his entire body is covered in intense burn scars, rendering him completely unrecognizable to any government agencies he may have worked for. His fingerprints were also burned off. Where the fire took place or what the cause was is not known. What is known is that he thrives on death and chaos and he is as ruthless as they come. Though he has no major super powers Vanguard, S.H.I.E.L.D., and A.R.G.U.S. rank him near the top of their list of the most dangerous criminals alive. Powers The Reaper acquired his abilities after undergoing top secret experimentation by H.A.M.M.E.R.. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Reaper possesses a superhuman healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than any other on record as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after being liquidated from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability. *'Photographic Reflexes:' The Reaper is able to duplicate almost any physical act he sees after seeing it done by someone else only once. He can use this ability to master complex gymnastics routines and play difficult pieces of music. However, he typically prefers to use this ability to copy the combat skills, both armed and unarmed, of costumed crime-fighters and expert martial artists from around the world, typically seen through watching videos of them in combat situations. He can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that he can at times do things such as copying another person's voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition software. *'Physical Movement Prediction:' He can also do things such as figuring out the sleight of hand techniques of a master poker cheater simply by watching them. He has often shown the ability to actually predict an opponent's next move before they make it if he has studied their fighting style enough. Opponents who are skilled at improvisational fighting styles, or who have a more random unpredictable style are less likely to have their moves predicted by the Reaper. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to his photographic reflexes, Reaper's reaction time is far greater than a normal human. He is capable of catching a crescent blade thrown at him from behind by Moon Knight, without even looking. He is also able to deflect bullets with a chain, and even catch a bullet shot at him. Abilities *'Olympic-Level Conditioning:' The Reaper is an Olympic-level athlete and is possibly among the most formidable armed and unarmed combatants in the world. *'Expert Tactician:' Reaper is a master strategist and tactician. *'Fighting Styles Studied:' Reaper learned personal styles of these individuals from watching videos or from combat: Batman, Black Widow, Black Panther, Captain America, Daredevil, Deadpool, Elektra, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Huntress, Iron Fist, Mockingbird, Punisher, Red Arrow, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man, and Wolverine. Equipment *'Armor:' Reaper's suit is both bullet proof as well as knife resistant. *'Weapons:' Though Reaper is capable of using a variety of weapons he generally carries two hand guns and a double edged sword. Limitations Though his immune system is phenomenal he is still subject to all other human vulnerabilities. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:VillainsCategory:CazzikCategory:Captain America VillainsCategory: A.I.M.Category:Cazzik (WoH)